What is Reality?
by Outlaw1
Summary: Kagome awakens in a hospital room and finds that she's been in a coma since her fifteenth birthday. What's going on? What about Inuyasha and the gang? And why do things involving the past continue to pop up?*FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Kagome woke up in a room with white. White everything. Her mother sat at her side holding her hand when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Mama? Wha-what am I doing here?"  
  
"Kagome, you're awake!" Mrs.Higurashi hugged her daughter tightly. "They said," she said between sobs, "That you would never awaken. But they were wrong! "  
  
"What...what do you mean?" Kagome asked, noticing how her mother looked strangely older in some way.  
  
"Oh, honey, you don't remember? On your fifteenth birthday five years ago you fell into the 'bone eaters well', as Father said, and you've been in a coma every since."  
  
"Wha-what…!" 


	2. Clues and Tips

Chapter 2, part 1: A find  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the hallway besides her mother in the hospital. What was going on? Just yesterday Inuyasha had…wait! Kagome ran to the window. She had awakened at eight-o-clock p.m., so shouldn't the moon be out? She was sure that just yesterday Inuyasha had been a human. She looked out. The moon sparkled back at her.  
  
"…No…."  
  
When they got home, Kagome ran to her room. When she opened the door, dust was thrown into the air from the sudden movement. She ignored the cobwebs and dust and ran to her desk. They Shikon Shards! I know they must be on the desk! The only thing resting on the desk was a pencil and a piece of paper yellowed from age. At first Kagome paid no attention to the paper, but the few words written on it made her heart stop. In a spidery handwriting that looked as if a child wrote it said, The hearts of all who involve themselves with the Shikon No Tama will be smitten with hatred and misunderstandings. She tried to touch the paper, but when her finger brushed the edge it turned into dust.  
  
"What….was that…?"  
  
Kagome slept in Souta's room that night, him being at a friend's house. She did speak with him, however, and he seemed the same as he was five years ago. The next morning Kagome awoke early and ran to the well house. I have to be sure, she thought. She leapt into the well. For a second she swore she felt the coolness of the well wash over her, taking her back to Inuyasha, but when she climbed back out, she saw the wooden walls of the house.  
  
Chapter 1, part2: A Clue…?  
  
A week later Kagome took the same path she could of sworn she used days, not years, ago to school. I'll look like an idiot, Kagome thought, A twenty-year-old with 9th graders!  
  
When she entered the classroom, all eyes fell on her as she sat at the same desk she used before. What? Do I have something on my face??  
  
"Ahh, you must be Higurashi Kagome. I am your new teacher, Mr. Raft. You are a very lucky girl, you know? You awaken from, well, that sort of thing perfectly healthy."  
  
For a moment Kagome felt like she did when her grandpa had made all of those lies. He had died two years after she fell into a coma. And it was a true sickness.  
  
"Hai, sensei." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Alright. Now class, opened your history books to page 476. Today we will begin our studies of the Fudual Era of Japan with a myth called the Youkai Era, which means…Higurashi, do you know?"  
  
"Why, demon, of course."  
  
"Correct. I will read aloud this passage. Take notes, this will be on the quiz!"  
  
"Ahem, yes. This is an piece form a book that they found in an ancient city. It begins:  
  
Today a woman dressed of a strange kimono appeared. She awoke the hanyou…"  
  
Hanyou? Kagome's heart beat fast. Strange girl? Strange kimono…?  
  
"…named Inuyasha, the murderer of Kikyou-oneesan…."  
  
Inu…yasha? Inuyasha?  
  
"With her she brought the Shikon No Tama, and with it brought Mistress Centipede. Mistaking the girl with Kikyo, Inuyasha attacked her in vengeance of his death. She put a subduing spell with the word of 'osuwari' on this creature, and informed him that she was not Kikyo but a lost girl by the name of…"  
  
Kagome….it will say…  
  
"…Kagome. My, Ms. Higurashi, did you have any ancestors with such a background? Mrs.Higurashi? "  
  
Kagome did not answer. Instead, she sat motionless with her eyes staring wide at the picture on the page. On it was a picture of a snarling man with a red kimono, golden eyes, silver hair, and the ears of a dog.  
  
"InuYasha…"  
  
AN: Reviews are golden!!! ^_^ I love em! 


	3. Scars and Faces From the Past

Chapter 2,part one: Scars of the past:  
  
"Higurashi, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, yes… I'm fine sensei!" Kagome said with a fake smile. "Um, may I just be excused for a moment."  
  
"Hai, Higurashi Kagome….Now, where was I? Oh, yes…. Kagome broke the…"  
  
Kagome ran to the bathroom. There is one more thing I must see, she thought. On the last few day she had with Inuyasha she had received a deep wound on her back. It had begun to heal when Kagome went to sleep in the one era, and awoke on the other. Once in the bathroom, Kagome took off her shirt and examined her back. From the nape of her neck to her waist a jagged scab was beginning to form. She felt it and it stung to the touch.  
  
"It's new," she said to herself," I now I didn't do that since I have been here. What's going on? Why am I in history books?" She put her blouse back on and propped her back against the wall.  
  
"Its strange," she whispered," When I was in the past, all I ever wanted to do was get back to this time and study. But now, I find it hard even to pay attention to class. Was Inuyasha really just a figure in my dream? I might have just written that," she said, recalling the note," after reading a myth like was Mr. Raft read. But…but what about that cut? And the name in the story, it being mine? Oh, I just want things to be.." she was going to say normal, but she realized *this * was normal….  
  
"..I just want to go back!"  
  
Chapter 2, part 2: Two familiar faces:  
  
A week after the incident of the scar, Kagome went out into town to get her mother some milk and eggs. On her way back, a flash of red mad her head turn fast. A tall figure wearing completely red was walking her way. With long, silver hair.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She ran towards the figure. There he was! Maybe it* was * just a dream!  
  
"WHOA!" Kagome ran right into another person. The red figure disappeared.  
  
"Gomen! Oh, I am so sorry Ms… Higurashi?! Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Huh..?" Kagome looked up. "Hojo-kun!"  
  
"Y-you know me? " Hojo asked, amazed. "I visited you at the hospital a few times, but they said you were in a coma… I didn't think people could see people when they were in a coma…"  
  
"What? Oh, heh heh, my, um, mom told me you visited, yeah! Um, arigato Hojo-kun!"  
  
"Uh, sure! Hey, do you need help?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. He was just like the Hojo form the Inuyasha time (as she was now calling it). A little older, but so was she. And she had known him!  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
"Oh! Um, no, arigato, I'm fine. I guess I'll see you later, Hojo- kun!" She said, leaping up.  
  
"Oh, err, sure!"  
  
Kagome ran to the library. Maybe I can find out more…  
  
"Excuse me.." Kagome said to the Liberian, "Do you have records from March 15th, 1997 in Tokyo?"  
  
"Sure. Its on computer B6."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome typed in "Higurashi Kagome-Coma" in the computer and found the records. It read:  
  
"Girl mysteriously falls into coma after she is found at the bottom of a dry well. Police say the her body was not injured in any way, but a mysterious opaque orb about the size of a marble was found clenched in her right hand…"  
  
The Shikon No Tama! 


	4. Memories and Dreams

AN: hehe….this is awesome! 3 reviews in an hour ^_^ ^_^ anyway for Linay's tiny question, The teach. was reading Kaede's diary (it was found in an ancient…yada yada) I guess I forgot to put that -_-  
  
Chapter 3, part one: To find a memory  
  
"Momma!!!" Kagome cried when she entered the house.  
  
"The police found a glass ball in my hand five years ago. Where is it!"  
  
" How do you know.."  
  
"Where is it!??!" Mrs.Higurashi noted the ergency in her voice.  
  
"Its in the warehouse….next to the shrine."  
  
"Arigato!" Kagome ran to the small building. As she got close, the familiar feeling of the Shikon No Tama flooded her senses.  
  
"Yes!" She yanked open the door. In the back, she thought, the energy is coming from the back. A flash form a box showed it posisition. She threw the top off the box, and there sat…  
  
"A shard? But the news said the entire jewel..?"  
  
Kagome sat down. It was huge, as if it was one fourth of the jewel. She held the shard up to a light shining through a crack in the ancient building. A yellow thing shone from the relflection of the light. It was on the floor.  
  
"A piece of paper?" It was yellowed with age, like the one from her room. It said:  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls will corrupt four souls. Inuyasha has fallen victim, as has Sango and Miroku. Now you are the final one that will suffer. Once all four shards are soiled by Hate, Death, Trickery, and Confusion, the evil powers of the jewel shall corrupt the world."  
  
Like the other note, on her touch it was destroyed.  
  
"So, they must not of been a dream! I surely didn't write this…And who else knows of this but I?"  
  
Chap.3, part 2: Dreams  
  
The rest of the day Kagome used to clean up her room. And to see if she could find any more notes. It was without success. She fell asleep studying for tests. That night, however, a dream came that was not really a dream nor a nightmare.  
  
She was in the old era, following Inuyasha. Suddenly he turned around. His face was not of him, but Naraku. He smiled before it turned into Kikyo , who said,  
  
"Beware of the powers of the Shikon No Tama. Its creator is…………"  
  
BRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!BRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The alarm squealed. Kagome awoke with a start.  
  
"NOOO! WHO IS IT!!?????? WHO ISSSS IITTT??!?!?!?!?!"  
  
AN: yeah, it was short, but, hey, I've wrote four chaps. In one day, okay, so give me some credit ^_^ anyway, reviews are great!!!!!!! Who knows, I may write more…. 


	5. Burned on Dreams, Carved on Trees

1 Chapter 3, part one: Burned Messages  
  
"Dang it, you stupid alarm clock!" Kagome threw a shoe at the beeping alarm clock.  
  
"I almost kneewwwwww….." she moaned. Luckily it was a Saturday, thus Kagome had two days to try to find more clues. She decided to check where she found the first clue.  
  
The criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime, right?  
  
So to her desk did she search. She opened drawers, looked behind it.  
  
"Geeze, what haven't I searched?" She sighed. Her breath blew away some dust, and a dark spot showed.  
  
"Oh, come on! I just dusted-huh? What's this? It looks like a burn mark…" She moved more dust away from a corner of the desk where the cover rolled over when closed.  
  
"Beware…..The…." she said, uncovering the words as she said them," Younger….of the…..Hate? Beware the younger of the Hate? What the? Man, this is so complicated…I'm taking a nap." Kagome sighed as she laid down on her bed.  
  
"The younger of the Hate…?"  
  
Part2: Dream, take 2:  
  
Another dream came to Kagome that night. It was from when she had first fallen into the well, and found Inuyasha pinned to the God Tree. She was standing in front of the tree. Suddenly, she was back in her time. Before the times changed, Inuyasha muttered "I am of the Hate…."  
  
Kagome awoke with a start.  
  
"Does Inuyasha have a younger….no, he's the younger of the family. Maybe it has something to do with the God Tree?" Kagome jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Well, if I don't hurry up with this who knows what will happen. I know for a fact now that somehow the Sengoku Feudal Period is no dream, nor is Inuyasha and the gang. The myth, the notes…there has to be a clue somewhere!" She slammed her fist on her desk.  
  
Chap.3, part3: God Tree  
  
Kagome arrived at the tree later in the day to investigate. She had never really looked at the tree before, and to her surprise she found a small dent that had been no doubt caused by the arrow shot by Kikyo. As she got closer to the hole, she saw a small crack running down the side if the tree.  
  
"Like its pointing out something…" She traced the line with her finger. It led right to the ground, then stopped.  
  
"Oh, come on! Geeze…" She started digging. "Just to make my life harder…what the?" Her fingers closed on a string of round…beads? She pulled the beads out. They were reddish-brown beads, with white shells every three beads. It was…  
  
"Inuyasha's rosary! This does it! I know that they were…"  
  
The rosary crumbled suddenly in her hands. A faint hissing sound came from behind her.  
  
"What the? A presence of a demon…? " A sharp, heavy object fell upon her shoulder. She cried out and fell to the forest floor.  
  
A voice that cracked as if the speaker was of old age hissed, " You shall not befuddle in my plan! Heed my warnings, copy of the Hate, stay out of this!"  
  
"C-copy of the Hate…?" Kagome muttered before she blanked out.  
  
  
  
AN: ALRIGHT!!!! Ten reviews! Very cool. As a prize, I'll write (maybe even finish) the story. Can you guess who it is yet? I hope I didn't make it too obvious. 


	6. The Younger is Found

Chapter 4: Hate's Reincarnation  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her mother's worried face looked back at her "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? I'm okay, momma, I'm okay."  
  
"Thank God. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm just taking…a nap momma, really. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Alright" Her mother sounded worried, "Just don't go too far away from the house, understand?"  
  
"Hai, momma." When her mother left, Kagome slumped against the God Tree.  
  
"Copy of the Evil? Copy…who's copy…Kikyo, I suppose…boy I hate- wait a second!!!! The Shikon No Tama brought Death, or I guess it will happen to Miroku, I suppose… okay…. Then Trickery. Well, Naraku tricked Sango, right? That'll work…. Confusion's me, obviously…and Inuyasha said he was Hate…The Shikon No Tama brought Hate to him and Kikyo! And I'm Kikyo's copy, sort of, and Kikyo's…No way…Kikyo's younger is… Kaede-baba!"  
  
An: why is it short? Cuz it's a cliffhanger ^_^ Did you guess Kaede? If ya did, well, yay for you ^_~ More Reviews fuel my writing urge ^_^ 


	7. Opened Wounds, Reunited Hearts

Alrighty! Now to finish this off!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven, Part one: Open Wound  
  
"Kaede?Kaede-baba???" Kagome said, leaning back onto the God Tree. "That surely can't be right." A flash shot through Kagome's body  
  
"A demon! Its coming form the well!!" She raced towards the well house. Is it Inuyasha??? Shippo? She'd even be happy to see Sesshomaru!  
  
As she arrived at the house, the demonic power grew immense. A darkness seemed to loom over the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
"What does this mean? Is something happening back there? Oh, I gotta get back!" She jumped into the well. Nothing happened.  
  
"But I know it! I know the answer!! I can't let her…it…I can't!" Kagome sobbed, digging furiously at the dirt. Her vision became blurry. At first she thought it was tears, but soon her arms felt so heavy…so very heavy..  
  
"Wha-at….'s….going…on?" She said, almost sleepily. Her head slumped onto her wounded shoulder, and her body fell to the ground. On her back blood soaked her shirt, flowing from the cut that had been only minuets before completely healed.  
  
Part 2- ???  
  
Kagome felt as if she was floating in thin air. Out of nowhere something, like a window almost, popped up in the back of her mind.  
  
"Kaede…. Kaede-baba?! What are you doing??" A voice…Inuyasha's!  
  
Screams…. Kagome suddenly felt the pain of the cut. She doubled over, her breathing raspy.  
  
"Kaede-sama?! What's going-" She sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded sickly.  
  
"I must receive the fourths! The one shall not pass!" Through the blurry 'window' Kagome saw the well. Or what was left of it. Blasted to bits, with charred wood and dirt its only remains.  
  
"No…wonder I couldn't get back….." Kagome gasped her breathing irregular.  
  
She felt the Shikon shard in her right hand suddenly begins to warm. Her wound's pain diminished rapidly and her glazed eyes re-opened.  
  
"What's this??" The window disappeared. The sounds, grew loader, however, and the flames brought not only sight but warmth and smell. And then, she was there, in the wreckage of the well.  
  
"Kagome!" The voice. It was rough, yet had a warmth like no other voice Kagome knew.  
  
"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!!!!" 


	8. Demons and Thread

AN: Okie dokie! First off….I knew that either Sat. or Sun. Japanese. Ppl had school, but, err, heh, I don't have such a great memory….. As for me saying "baba" for Kaede, that's just the first thing that popped into my head about Kaede ( I got the anime dvd thingy and Inuyasha's voice saying Kaede-baba just got stuck, I guess…). Alright! Always trying to answer questions….gad, why do I have to write confusing fics???? **shakes head* anyway.. I err…just noticed that the italic thingy on Word does not show up on FF.net, soooo, a lot of my story sounds kinda weird….whatever…..Err…. an' I forgot to put this on all the other stinkin' fics: Me no own Inuyasha…..but, hey, I like presents! *gets whacked on the head by Bob, my penguin * Err, yea, IY is the property of the great and wondrous Rumiko Takahashi. Yay for her…  
  
ANWYWAY!!!! I'll just start typing, ok? Ok.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Kagome stared. There he was. It wasn't a dream…  
  
"INUYASHA!" She started running towards him. But then she stopped, for behind the two stood Kaede.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to stop her!" Kagome said, pointing her finger at Kaede.  
  
"Who? Kaede-baba? What could she do?" he scoffed "Kagome, have you lost your head? We need to give her the jewel, only then will peace come back…"  
  
This doesn't sound like Inuyasha, Kagome thought. Then she gasped. A dark thread was wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and was connected to a ball of thread in Kaede's hand. She then looked into his eyes. They were blank! Kaede, she thought, what are you doing? Why are you controlling Inuyasha?  
  
"No time for questions!" Kagome said, surprising herself when she accidentally said it aloud. She ran towards Kaede, picking up an arrow as she did. I have to kill this, this thing, she thought, I just want things to be normal again!  
  
"Inuyasha, stop her! She's crazy!" Kaede commanded. Inuyasha leapt forward. He started slashing wildly at Kagome.  
  
"AYIEEE!" Kagome yelped, trying desperately not to be sliced into ribbons by Inuyasha's claws.  
  
Then Kaede was so close. Kagome pulled her arm back, ready to strike. She saw Kaede's face, suddenly so close, and saw her terrified eyes. But then, the old woman's eyes grew absurdly happy, and she smiled wickedly.  
  
A sharp pain shot through Kagome's back. Kagome looked back and found herself looking into the soulless eyes of Inuyasha. Kagome grimaced and fell onto the ground.  
  
"Kill her, Inuyasha. Kill her."  
  
Kagome looked at the hanyou, horrified at what he was about to do. And then she saw a flash of something flicker through his eyes. His teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed, as if he was in pain.  
  
"He's…. Fighting Kaede…" Kagome realized. He, a mere hanyou, was defying a miko! And a demonic one, at that. She was definitely a full powered demon.  
  
And then, Kagome felt her eyes begin to close.  
  
"So tired…" And then a bright light filled her vision. A bright light of a bright white room.  
  
"NO!" Kagome's eyes flashed open. She was still there, in the old era…And now she was begging to realize what was happening…  
  
When she had found the scar a while back, she knew she had gotten the cut from Inuyasha's time, but there was a blur in her mind at how. In that white room, there had been a spool of black thread lying in the corning of the room. When she got home, the spider webs in her room were strangely darker than what she had remembered them to be. They were black. As black as the thread. And the handwrighting, as if the writer had an old hand unused to writing, or too weak.  
  
Kaede had been everywhere, with the black threads controlling everything. Kagome life, every moment of it. But why?  
  
"Why…?"  
  
"Why? Because the Shikon No Tama has ruined the life of my host, Kaede." It smiled, seeing the face of Kagome," Yes, she has been a very helpful host, this mortal. Yet, she grows old, ne? Humans are such a bore…"  
  
"How…" Kagome asked, her voice labored, it getting harder and harder to breathe. Inuyasha stood feet away, clutching his head as if he was in pain. The dark thread was getting tighter and tighter, trying to get control of the hanyou.  
  
"I have to make her talk longer," Kagome thought, her hand slowly and painfully inching towards the broken arrow at her side. "I have to stop her!"  
  
"You want to know? Heh heh heh. I shall tell you. Think of it as a last bedtime story before you go to your final sleep." The former Kaede smiled," It all started with that wretched Inuyasha. He stole the heart of Kikyo, thus her powers became less and less out of love. Then came Onigumo. Ahh, the demons felt his dark thoughts. But there was another full of hate. The little Kaede, only seven, watched as the miko Kikyo spent all of her time either with the demon of which she should of killed, or the thief that wanted to have her, to kill her. No longer did she seem to worry about her little sister who was visited every night by shadow demons, and crow demons that watched her followed her by the day.  
  
"And then the demons came for Onigumo. Unknown to everyone but the thief and the victim, Kaede, that she too was in the cave when the demons come. They saw her small body, assuring a longing host life, and the evil in her body was like that of Onigumo. And I," It cackled," I Akumaenshi, I was the largest of them all, and I alone took this body. And I was the exact demon that took over the body of the maker of the Shikon No Tama, the grandmother of Sango. Thus, it explains the notes. That Kaede, she was stronger than I thought. She passed the notes throughout your time, to try to warn you. And did I try to destroy them! But they were well concealed. "  
  
"Naraku is also part of my story. My brother, he is, the clever bastard. He got Onigumo, I Kaede. And together we made a plan to get the Tama covered with hate, thus making its power unlimited. We would share it together, and together would rule the world. "  
  
"Thus, I instructed my younger brother Naraku to strike hate into the minds of the two lovers that made hate develop in Kaede."  
  
"You..!" Inuyasha hissed, his anger destroying the last thread controlling him" You were behind Kikyo death!?! You!" he lunged towards her, unsheathing the Tetsugia as he ran.  
  
"I don't think so, Inuyasha!" Kaede laughed, and her from seemed to rip apart. No longer stood a withered old woman, but a huge dragon.  
  
"DEMON BEGONE!" Inuyasha slashed at the dragon's throat. It hit its target, but the dragon didn't wince.  
  
"It…parried the Tetsugia?" Kagome gasped, slowly lifting her bloodied body of the ground.  
  
"Y-you….have…to….excorsize…the...demon…Kag-gome….."  
  
"K-Kaede-sama!" Kagome ran as fast as she could to the body of the former demon.  
  
"Take….this….bow…"She pulled a bow out of her pack "You…must…stop…it….and…avenge….onee-san…" Kaede's eyes closed, and Kagome knew that she was dead.  
  
And then the strength of Kikyo coursed through her veins and a voice took over her "I will avenge you, Kaede-sama… And I shall avenge the hate that destroyed Kikyo!" 


	9. Reality Found

Booyaka! I am DONE! (or will be after this chapter). HAHAAHAHAHAHAHa! **eep * Oh, heh, hiya, my loyal readers (For everyone who reviewed this humble fic, you get a * drumroll* Imaginary lollypop! dum dum dum ) O, and Pengesan-chan, please don't release the rainbow penguins! AYIEEEE! *blinkblink * O! ,anyway, err, I'll just shuddup now, and allow you to read *dum dum dum * THE LAST CHAPTER! *gasp *  
  
Although, sigh, there may be an epilogue…..  
  
OK! I'll stop now. No, really  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Death of…  
  
The arrow flew straight and true towards the dragon's heart. It screeched as it passed through its scaly hide, but as it fell its deadly tail flailed, and struck both Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kago-" Inuyasha screamed before the tail slammed into him. It swung right into Kagome.  
  
"Its….crushing…me" Kagome gasped as her lungs got less and less air and her bleeding back was thrust into the tail.  
  
"Can't…breathe…." Her eyes started to close.  
  
"I…don't…want…to…go…back…!" She cried, strength suddenly flowing in her blood. She grabbed a arrowhead and dug it fiercely into the flesh of the dragon, but it was no use. The thing was already dead, thus did not react to the pain.  
  
"I'm…gonna….die…." Kagome whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. Then her eyes got heavy, as if they were weighed down. The pain began to ebb away.  
  
"KAGOME!" A voice, seeming distant. Inuyasha's.  
  
"I'll never see him again…" Though Kagome. "I…I just want to see him again!" Kagome fought to keep her eyes open. :Its so hard to breathe….." Her heart beat rapidly as she forced herself to suck in air that stung her throat and made her lungs burn as if they were on fire.  
  
And then the tail moved. It was thrown off of Kagome's breaking body, and she saw the bloodied form of Inuyasha run towards her.  
  
"Kagome?…Kagome?!?" He lifted her up into his arms and cradled her fragile body.  
  
"Kagome….don't die….Don't die!" Kagome forced her eyes open. She had to live! She looked into his face though laden eyes and saw him….crying?  
  
"I-Inuyasha…why the tears?"  
  
"KAGOME!" He hugged her body close to his.  
  
"I…I thought you were dead!"  
  
"So…so did I.." She whispered, surprising even herself. "But I'm not, and somehow I know…I know that this is reality…"  
  
And Kagome knew that what she said was somehow…true. 


	10. Epilouge

1 AN: Okay, so I lied. THIS, I assure you, IS the last chapter ^_^  
  
It was five years after the dragon, and Kagome was now REALLY twenty years old. When she was eighteen she got married with Inuyasha (early, ne? err…I guess it doesn't matter in the feudal times) and at nineteen had their child, a girl quarter-demon they named Kikyo after the dead miko. Although Kagome's mother was mad at first, her anger was overtaken when she saw the little Kikyo playing with her father when Kagome went to show her their child. He was so gentle, not a bloodthirsty demon like she had thought. She accepted her new son-in-law as if he was a true human.  
  
Miroku was found a week after the battle tending Sango's many wounds in a nearby cave. Little Shippo was with them too, his only wound a gash on his cheek.  
  
The Shikon No Tama was finally put back together, and before anyone could think of what to do with it, Inuyasha, who had always wanted the jewel, asked Kagome if they could just destroy it. Even if used to make him human, he said, there would still be a part of the Tama in him after it disappeared, which could still be used after he died. Kagome also knew that, although Inuyasha had seemed to once crave the jewel, he always hated it, it killing his love and all.  
  
So Kagome, after learning the spell, broke the Tama into dust that she then burned in a kiln for four days, each day representing the life that was victim of its power.  
  
The torture that Kagome had gone though, the "coma", had all been an illusion. Somehow. No one could figure out how the demon that took over Kaede did it, but the issue was not a very popular one, and soon it was forgotten, for the sake of the victims.  
  
And so for the rest of her life Kagome lived in the Fuedual Era. It seemed that once the Shikon No Tama was brought back together, all past wishes were changed. Kagome now found that she did not have a wish to go back to her time, except to see her family, and Inuyasha no longer wished to be a demon.  
  
The last thing Inuyasha did before hanging up the Tetsugia and devoting his life to his family, he destroyed Naraku. He was easier to kill because all the Shikon Shards were no more, and Inuyasha suffered only minor injuries.  
  
And from that day on Kagome's life was lived in two eras, two homes, but she knew that they were both only one reality; hers. 


End file.
